


The Call

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Call

Title: The Call  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #82: Saints and Souls  
Warning(s): AU, EWE?  
A/N: Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/).  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Call

~

Severus immediately sensed who was standing behind him. Without looking he said, “I see you finally tracked me down.”

“You didn’t make it easy,” Harry replied.

Suppressing a smile, Severus nodded. “When do I ever?”

“Point.”

He heard Harry walking around the room. “Why did you come?”

“I’ve cleared your name, told everyone what you did,” Harry said. “You can come home now. Plus, I wanted to say thank you. You’re not... who I thought you were.”

Severus shrugged. “Nor am I a saint.”

“Maybe not,” Harry whispered. “But you call to my soul.”

Severus relaxed. Perhaps he could return.

~


End file.
